bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted Thompson
Ted Thompson is a character in Bully, and is the leader of the Jocks at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Alex Cendese. Character Description Ted is the only medium-sized Jock other than Bo. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and is referred to as "pretty-boy" by Jimmy. He is generally seen wearing slate grey school slacks, a Letterman jacket half-way buttoned up, and white gym shoes with blue laces. In the wintertime, he simply buttons up his jacket and wears beige school slacks. During the mission Complete Mayhem, he's seen wearing his football jersey alongside his school slacks. A mistake on the official Bully website states his name as Ted Sinclair. Characteristics Ted is rarely seen without Damon, and he also dates Mandy. He is the star quarterback of the Bullworth Bullhorns football team as well as the team captain. His team number is 0 (not to be confused with Bo's number of 00). He is apparently so successful in football that he even has his own personal trainer and often asks people to call him whenever he is hurt or loses a fight. Ted is very into "scoring" with girls, and he's quite misogynistic; his campaign for the School Presidential Elections consists of banners saying "Don't be a nerd, be a man, vote for Ted" with pictures of him with Mandy and Christy. He also intends to make moves on Ms. Philips as soon as he graduates. He is also obsessed with football, with most of his dialogue consisting mainly of football references. His insults usually combine these football metaphors with "your mom" jokes, for example, he will sometimes say "Your mom catches my long bomb!". While fighting he also throws football references into the mix such as "I'm penetrating your defense!". He is also indicated to be not particularly bright, as his idea of a history making prank was for Jimmy to take a dump on the steps of town hall. Surprisingly, despite being the clique leader of the Jocks, who are on top of the school's clique hierarchy, Ted is the weakest clique leader in the game aside from Earnest. When hacked into free roam, he has the same strength as most of the Jocks, and having around the same health as them as well; however, Ted acts just as territorial as Damon and will attack Jimmy on sight if his Jock respect level is even slightly under 50%. And due to being weaker than Damon, Damon sometimes talks behind Ted's back, saying that the Jocks would be more respected if he led the faction and occasionally claims he's the real leader of the Jocks. However, whenever Damon is around Ted, he acts very servile and tends to repeats everything Ted says. It's probable that the real reason Ted is the clique leader is simply because he's the star quarterback and the Football team's captain. Justin aspires to be his friend, despite the fact that they're in different cliques. Ted also mockingly calls Algie his "little buddy". Role in game As the clique leader of the Jocks, Ted is mainly off screen during the game. He appears three times in Chapter 1, first in the Cafeteria watching Damon and Juri armwrestle, second in the football field training with the team, and later in the audience during Jimmy's fight with Russell. He runs for class president against Earnest in Chapter 1, but doesn't make an actual appearance during that mission although posters of him are hung all around the school. After that, he doesn't appear until the start of Chapter 4, where he and Damon bully Pete by knocking him down and stepping on him. Ted remains behind the scenes right until Jimmy's fight with him on the football field. He hurls explosive-rigged footballs at Jimmy, but is defeated when Jimmy throws the balls back and uses them to knock out Ted's linemen. Eventually Jimmy knocks out all of Ted's defenders. Without them, Ted doesn't put up much of a fight, and is knocked out as soon as Jimmy tackles or punches him. During the mission Making a Mark, Ted is seen kissing up to Jimmy and comments on how he is running the school so fairly. Ted is the one that has the idea of a history making prank, which was for Jimmy to take a dump on the steps of town hall. He also chases off Petey when he tries to talk to Jimmy about some problems. Gary later manages to turn Ted and the Jocks against Jimmy, but unlike the other clique leaders, he isn't seen during The Gym is Burning. During the school-wide riot, Ted, along with Damon and Bo, vandalizes the Library. Meeting Ted During Free Roam *In the mission The Slingshot, if you end the mission early by knocking out Gary with the slingshot, or by jumping out of the tree, you can walk over to Ted, who will be in his football gear. He is located towards the middle of the group, and his jersey number is 0. Trivia * If enabled to free roam via hex editor, he will be as territorial as Damon, attacking the Nerds (or Jimmy, if his Jock respect is below 50%) that walk around the fountain. * He shares the same surname as Flash Thompson from the Spiderman comics, who is also a star football player and frequently bullies people, it is unknown if this was intentional or a coincidence however. Thompson, Ted Thompson, Ted Thompson, Ted Thompson, Ted Thompson, Ted